1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a composition for artificial stone. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a composition for artificial stone including pulverized sponge and exhibiting three-dimensional stone-like patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, artificial stone compositions may be used as interior building materials to imitate natural stone, e.g., form kitchen counter tops, wash bowls, dressing tables, bathtubs, wall panels, and so forth, due to their stone-like appearance, high quality texture, and good weatherability. The conventional artificial stone compositions may be classified into acrylic compositions or unsaturated polyester compositions, and may include artificial stone chips in order to impart the stone-like appearance thereto.
However, use of artificial stone chips may impart a dull appearance to a resultant product, i.e., an article formed of the artificial stone composition. Further, use of artificial stone chips composition may increase an overall weight of the composition, thereby decreasing workability and increasing manufacturing costs thereof.